<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>destroyed by hippie powers by iluvthevalleyoh (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854579">destroyed by hippie powers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iluvthevalleyoh'>iluvthevalleyoh (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Im tired, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oneshot, adding more tags so i can get clicks yo, ishimarus dad is police commissioner cause i said so, kiyotaka pov, me going on about punk culture for a bit, punk mondo yeah, whateva yo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iluvthevalleyoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which taka has new shoelaces, there is an exam in chemistry, and mondo forgets the location of his phone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>destroyed by hippie powers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fyi the song they listen to is bodys by car seat headrest</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ishimaru stepped out onto the smooth concrete. From inside, it looked practically white- the sunlight reflected off of it with immense strength, creating a microclimate outside the school; which was to say, it was incredibly hot out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The area beyond the concrete fluttered and boiled (</span>
  <em>
    <span>that illusion is caused by the refraction of heat waves!, Ishimaru thought,)</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the soles of Ishimaru’s knee-length boots warmed just from standing still. Thankfully he hadn’t worn his full uniform today, just an oversized olive green t-shirt tucked into black jeans (he had planned ahead after checking the weather forecast). He darted across the plaza to sit on the wide edge of a concrete planter that had various types of grasses and bushes inside. He sat with his textbooks in his lap, kicking out his knees and looking at his boots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had new laces now; one boot laced with yellow and the other with purple. When asked (particularly by his father), he brushed it off as merely a stylistic choice. In reality, he had been learning from Mondo about ‘punk culture.’ Before, he had just assumed they were all law-breaking, idiotic hooligans; but he saw how much it all meant to Owada and reluctantly listened to an album or two and read up on its origins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found himself much more invested in the subculture as his learning went on. He realized it was less about chaos and unprovoked anger and more about freedom, expression, and self righteousness (Kiyotaka loved self-righteousness). Not about breaking rules to break them but breaking rules that were unfair to begin with. He had never thought of the world in that way before. His father was a police commissioner and he had been raised to believe and trust in authority, he had always benefited from existing under the system. He never stopped to consider that there was even a possibility that one could suffer from just existing, that their very identity was persecuted by the state. It was still hard for him to accept, but he was trying; as he learned more about his own identity, he understood more about what it meant to be disliked for arbitrary and uncontrollable reasons. He kept his role as hall monitor- I mean, it’s not like he was an actual government official. And he still upheld his belief that school was a time to stay in line. But slowly he had begun to resent his father, not as a person but for the career and system he supported. As a moral compass, it confused him. It made him scared that the police force was practically a publicly-funded militia; it made him even more scared that they had the right to kill innocent people and practically get off scot-free. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not justice. That’s not peace!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had learned from Mondo about lace code. Usually, it only applied to shorter combat boots, but he wanted to impress Owada, and it wasn’t the 80s anymore, so it wasn’t a huge deal. The yellow lace meant anti-racism, something he hoped wasn’t a controversial topic; and the purple lace meant gay pride. The latter was something Ishimaru was still uncomfortable with being extremely public about; even though practically the entire school knew about him and Mondo. He just didn’t like talking about it much. Not out of shame, or, self-hatred (he could never disrespect himself like that); he was more afraid of his father than anything else. He wasn’t sure how he’d really react to him liking men, especially if the guy Kiyotaka was involved with is affiliated with, no, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>leader </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the biker gang his precinct is always chasing around. His father had an obsession with tracking down the gang. It’s not like they were going around causing mass murders. It was actually pretty tame- just mildly disrespectful angsty teenagers committing minor misdemeanors like non-destructive vandalism and ignoring speeding laws. For being so notorious, the ‘Crazy Diamonds’ weren’t even that dangerous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The purple lace, however small of a symbol, made him feel a little more strength in himself. It was a representation of his growth into his own person. Ishimaru wanted to disconnect from the precedent his father set for him and act on his own morals. While his father’s ethical principles were based around the rules of the governed society, the law; Kiyotaka wanted to grow past those beliefs and act on universal ideas of </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad; </span>
  </em>
  <span>he saw the corruption of the police force and government and knew he could be better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up from his boots, shaking himself out of his trance, to see Owada walking across the plaza towards him. After school, they always walked to Kiyotaka’s house to study and hang out- his father never got home from work until much later in the day (sometimes not even until nine); and Ishimaru was much too nervous to hang around a biker gang (especially with his father’s officers after them all the time- most all the cops knew Taka personally and if they saw him there would be no doubt his father would hear about his son doing God knows what around those ‘thugs’, as he liked to call them). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mondo was somehow surviving in jeans and a leather jacket out in the heat, not even bothering to take it off even though he had a white t-shirt on underneath. “Hey,” he laughed- Taka realized he was still swinging his legs excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” Kiyotaka jumped up from the planter, landing his shoes in perfect time on the ground, a huge grin on his face. “Ready to go?” He secured his books in one arm and hooked his elbow around Mondo’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah; whatever, nerd.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started off towards the sidewalk, and as they walked across the plaza Ishimaru could feel eyes watching (</span>
  <em>
    <span>judging?</span>
  </em>
  <span>) them. He didn’t understand why people acted like it was such a big deal, he was just thankful no one felt the need to bring it up. He could do without the staring, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked block after block, slowly approaching Ishimaru’s neighborhood, they made small talk (not shallow, unpleasant small talk; usually their small talk consisted of either Mondo talking shit about other classmates and Kiyotaka suppressing laughs and trying not to contribute out of respect; or Kiyotaka going on and on about some new assignment in political science or book in literature he was flagrantly engrossed in. You could be sure that the one who was listening was always absolutely focused on what the other was saying.) It was the perfect way to relieve stress after the majority of the day was over, and it made Ishimaru feel warm and fuzzy inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ishimaru lived in a gated suburban neighborhood; the roads lined with tall maple trees and perfectly maintained grass. The sunlight shone through the leaves overhead, casting pretty shadows and giving everything a dreamy atmosphere. It was here, however, where Kiyotaka dropped Mondo’s arm- he was nervous a neighbor would see and alert his father; in this community, practically everyone knew each other, and things spread fast. He always felt bad about his issues with his father, but Owada always reassured him he understood and didn’t mind. That was what he loved about him- he was patient with all of Kiyotaka’s social issues and helped him through it all. He hoped he was as perfect to Mondo as Mondo was to him. He tried as hard as he could but, much like in every other aspect of his life, he felt inadequate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reached Ishimaru’s house. It was white and colonial and the hedges in the front yard were perfectly manicured; he couldn’t help but chuckle at it when he saw it now- the first time Mondo came over he had called it “bourgeois” and after telling Taka what that meant, he couldn't see his house without thinking of the silly laughing fit they’d had in his room over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked across the lawn to the side of the house, where Kiyotaka unlocked the door that led into the kitchen. He flicked all the lights on (he hated when his father only used lamps, the overhead lights are there for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason</span>
  </em>
  <span>), and turned around to face Mondo, who set his phone down before pulling him into a deep kiss. Kiyotaka let out a noise of surprise and pleasure, somewhere between a gasp and a moan. He was frozen with his hands at his sides for a moment before letting them trail up to Mondo’s neck and- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ishimaru’s eyes shot open and he pulled away from Mondo. “You’re trying to get out of studying!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owada just laughed, keeling over. “Dude, you’re thinking too much into it. I just wanted to kiss you. You know, ‘cause we’re dating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ishimaru’s face went red. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>How could he have been so idiotic!</span>
  </em>
  <span>) “Well, we still have to study anyway! There’s an exam in chem tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine. Whatever,” Owada exaggerated, still laughing a little. Kiyotaka led the way up to his room, which was on the second floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taka was quite proud of his room; it was where he spent most of his time at home and as such he had taken the time to make it his own; string lights were tacked into a zig-zag formation on the ceiling, he had various hanging plants around the room, and a full wall of books, mostly of philosophy, sciences, and political theory. (Which was all still a bit simple by Mondo’s standards, whose room was completely cluttered with random stuff, and his walls were covered corner to corner in band posters, art prints, and tapestries.) Kiyotaka’s favorite part of the room was a record player he kept in the corner; it used to be his grandfather’s and he kept plenty of records under it in a small shelf. He hadn’t taken the time to buy many records himself, so it was mostly his father’s collection of stuff like the Beatles and… well, you know. Dad music. He had two records of his own, though: one he had received from Togami (the only classmate of his who was high-class enough to own his own record player and buy his own records), which he never really played on the account of it being a baroque music collection; and one from Mondo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Twin Fantasy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>By now it had been played to death; he took the time to listen to each song over and over, taking in each word like it was something holy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we even fuckin’ leaning in chemistry right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka smirked and rolled his eyes. “You just have to memorize the abbreviations and weights of each element. It’s hardly an exam and more of a quiz.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laid on their stomachs, propped on their elbows, facing the end of Kiyotaka’s bed, textbook spread out between them, mindlessly reciting elements and mole weights and scientific nonsense that Mondo never really understood. He would always end up mispronouncing a word and the two would burst out laughing and be completely distracted for the next five minutes before regaining composure and getting back to studying. As time went on, Kiyotaka found his hand interlaced with Mondo’s and between that and the giggling and the homework he always knew that this was his favorite place to be; he could repeat this day forever and it would be perfect every time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they had finally had enough of the periodic table, it was six. Kiyotaka’s father wasn’t supposed to be back until seven thirty-ish, so they had time. Ishimaru stood from the bed and pulled </span>
  <em>
    <span>Twin Fantasy </span>
  </em>
  <span>from its sleeve, carefully placing it on the turntable, starting it, and setting the needle to the sixth track before going back to sit on the edge of his mattress; Mondo was now laid back on the bed normally, hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka anxiously crawled onto the bed, positioning his knees and hands so he was hovering over Owada. “Hi,” he said, looking to the side and smiling a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Mondo said, before grabbing Ishimaru’s waist and pulling him down, kissing him. Ishimaru always took lots of breaths and was jerky in his movements; Mondo found it charming. Kiyotaka pressed his forehead to Owada’s and inhaled quickly before moving in to kiss him again, pressing their chests together. He could feel Mondo’s hands under his shirt, gripping his sides. He ran his fingers through the back of Owada’s stupid hair and felt him adjust his position so that Mondo was now on top of Taka; he felt Mondo kiss down his jaw to his neck to his collarbone, and Taka just kept his eyes closed, gasping for air and letting out small noises periodically. At some point their shirts came off; they didn’t go farther than that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, they lay staring at each other, quietly talking with the music turned down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you think your dad would react if he, uh, knew about us?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Taka looked down and played with Mondo’s fingers. “I dunno. I mean… I mean it’s not like I’m afraid of just anyone knowing. And I don’t care what he’d do, or what he’d say… I just don’t want him to think less of me. As his son. I want to be the best I could ever be!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already are.” Ishimaru blushed. “If he can’t fucking admit that he’s insane. You’re, like, the smartest person I’ve ever met, and you care so fuckin’ much about everything, dude, it’s-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere outside, a car door slammed shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka jumped. “Oh my god!” He ran to the window, grabbing his shirt from the ground and throwing it on. Yep, his father was home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, oh my god, hide,” Taka said, frantically cleaning up his room, putting away textbooks, hastily pulling up the sheets on his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What? Where?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father’s back! Get in the closet!” Mondo did; he would’ve just gone through the window but unfortunately a second-floor drop onto a driveway isn’t the safest route outside. Taka shut the closet door and jumped onto his bed, grabbing a book from his bedside table and flipping to a random page. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The front door opened and closed; Kiyotaka could hear the muffled sounds of a coat being taken off and footsteps wandering into the kitchen. After a minute or two of silence, he whispered, “Are you okay in th-” before hearing his father coming up the stairs. He fell backwards so he was laying on his bed, book in hands, staring at the words mindlessly. His bedroom door opened and his stomach plummeted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiyotaka?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello!” he said with a grin, trying to act surprised and carefree. His father did not reciprocate (like he usually did).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiyotaka, is there someone here?” Taka froze, eyes wide and staring at the wall. His father held up a phone in a mock-wooden case- Mondo’s phone. “Whose is this?” He had left it in the kitchen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>jesus christ oh my god holy crap</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know…” He could feel everything inside of him retracting and cringing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takaaki looked to the record player- it was still playing. “Turn that off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka obeyed, but the layout of his room failed him. His bed was set against the same wall the door was on, so that from the door his father could only see the right side of him when he was sitting on the bed. However… the record player was in the opposite corner of the door, so when he got up to cross the room, his father saw, in full view, the back of his head and neck; he could clearly see two obvious purple marks on the side of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father raised his eyebrows in shock and pinched the bridge of his nose. “For God’s sake, Kiyotaka, who the hell is here,” Takaaki demanded, freezing Kiyo once more, him realizing his mistake. “Is it that Asahina girl? Jesus fucking Christ, what were you thinking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka couldn’t speak. A lump rose in his throat to choke the back of his mouth; he felt tears fall as he slowly turned to face his father. Takaaki just stared at him, watching him cry, before starting to check around his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck is here,” he said, looking under the bed, then looked up at Kiyotaka just as he shot a glance to the closet. “Oh, Jesus Christ.” He walked to the closet door, and, without hesitation, flung it open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka couldn’t see what his father saw from this angle, but he could imagine; he watched his father stare in absolute silence into the dark closet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew his dad knew what Mondo looked like. The precinct had plenty of security camera footage and ID photos that confirmed that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father’s knuckles were white and he slowly raised a finger to point out of the door. “Get the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of my house right this </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking minute</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kiyotaka let out a sob and heard movement from inside the closet. “Did you hear me? Get out. If you’re not out of my </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddamn house </span>
  </em>
  <span>in thirty seconds I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking kill you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kiyotaka had never heard his father like this, but he could tell he meant every word he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched Mondo leave the closet, looking at him from where he was standing glued to the floor. “Sorry, bro,” Owada said, which only prompted more crying from Taka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not speak a fucking word to my son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mondo left the room, his footsteps echoing down the hallway. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And take your stupid fucking phone, too!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Takaaki screamed, throwing it down the hall, landing with a deafening clatter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka listened to the stairs creak as Owada left, ending with a shut of the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiyotaka.” He looked up to his father, sniffling. “Explain yourself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was choked noises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at what that criminal has done to you,” Takaaki said, poking his neck. “You’re sobbing your sad eyes out over a </span>
  <em>
    <span>piece of shit thug. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>corrupted </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takaaki dismissed him. “Of course I do, Kiyotaka. People like him use naive boys like you as </span>
  <em>
    <span>objects.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not naive!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kiyotaka stomped his foot and clenched his fists, shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father just sighed passive-aggressively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m not naive,” Taka said, trying to calm himself down. “He cares about me, and I care about him, and I…” he looked up at his father. “I love him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takaaki stared in emotionless disbelief for what seemed like hours, before saying, “No you don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka screamed in frustration and sobbed, kicking the floor and holding his head. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ilovehimilovehimilovehimilovehim!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you. You’re breaking down like a child. You can’t understand these things, Kiyotaka, and I don’t expect you to. You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>hickeys </span>
  </em>
  <span>on your neck. What are you, a trashy American high schooler? He’s infected your brain, Kiyotaka. You’re ill.” The mere thought of Owada even kissing Kiyotaka, let alone… disgusting. It made Takaaki sick to his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka stared at the floor, still crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have anything to say for yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you would let a man do that to you, Kiyotaka.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiped his eyes furiously as tears kept coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he touch you, Kiyotaka?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Words found their way into Taka’s mouth. “Please stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You liked it, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please… stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you have sex with him, Kiyotaka?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I SAID STOP!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taka pushed his father out of the way, running through the house, nearly tripping down the stairs as he sprinted towards the door, grabbing his boots and forcing them on, not bothering to tie them properly. As he ran down the driveway, he was surprised to not hear his father, so he took a glance back and saw his silhouette watching from his bedroom window. He stifled a sob, sprinting away into the evening, past neighbors walking dogs and riding bikes, probably wondering why the commissioner’s son was running away crying with dark marks on his neck, but he didn’t really care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just past the gates of the neighborhood he saw Mondo, walking and kicking rocks at his feet. “Mondo!” Owada looked up and looked in surprise for a moment, then started towards Taka, crashing into an embrace neither of them wanted to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, what happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s so pissed, Mondo,” Taka said, crying into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, man,” Mondo said, holding out Taka to look at him. “It doesn’t matter what he thinks, ‘cause, this is us. We’re not him, we’re us, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyotaka shoved himself into a kiss, tilting his head to interlock their lips, and they stood there, under the trees, kissing, for a long time.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wahh sorry i wasn;t sure how to end it<br/>please lmk if you liked it, i love comments</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>